


The Call of Fear

by Darklordi



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, The Wyatt Family (Professional Wrestling), WWE - Freeform, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklordi/pseuds/Darklordi
Summary: For some time now, AJ has been feeling more and more isolated as her relationship with Daniel Bryan has deteriorated and most of WWE sees her as a dangerous lunatic. However, AJ's suffering takes an unexpected turn when she meets someone who, more than anyone else, seems to understand her and want to give her a chance to save her, in order to reveal to the world who she really is: Bray Wyatt, and his clan, the Wyatt Family. Will AJ answer the call of the fear?
Relationships: AJ Lee/Bray Wyatt
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

First Week of January

The first RAW show of the new year had started, in the city of Minneapolis, Minnesota. The room was packed with raving fans, and for all wrestlers and divas in WWE, it was the start of a new year, one in which they all hoped to get the best.  
The show went on, the next announced match was a tag team match between RAW tag team champions, The New Day, against John Morrison and The Miz, with the latter keen to secure a championship match at the Royal Rumble for the titles.   
But attention turned to the backstage. In the middle of a deserted corridor strewn with doors leading to the various locker rooms or storage rooms, a diva walked alone. AJ showed a sad look and didn't say a word. She had a good reason not to be happy about the start of the year. In December, during TLC, she lost her Divas Champion title to Kaitlyn. And later that evening, she wanted to intervene discreetly, on behalf of her boyfriend, Daniel Bryan, to help him retain his title of WWE champion during his match against John Cena. Unfortunately, her intervention attempt backfired and unwittingly, she cost Daniel the match and the title, and once again, Cena was crowned the new champion, thus closing the show.  
After the match, Daniel had lost his temper, having gone after AJ, yelling at him, accusing him of having made him lose the title on purpose, and above all, called her crazy, unstable and dangerous. These words had severely hurt AJ's heart, and since then her relationship with Bryan had only deteriorated.  
While before they used to share a locker room, at the start of this show, Daniel had mercilessly chased her out of the locker room, ordering her to go elsewhere. Since the beginning of the evening, AJ wandered aimlessly in the backstage, under the intrigued looks of other superstars and members of the staff. Her gaze puzzled more than one.  
AJ knew she was "different", but she didn't understand why the others didn't understand him. This incomprehension tortured her in her mind and in her heart, and it only accentuated her sadness and her feeling of loneliness.  
_ "Um, AJ, excuse me ..." said a voice, that of Josh Matthews, who, microphone in hand, approached to ask a few questions to the young diva, who barely looked at him, seeming lost. in his thoughts.  
_ "Following the loss of your title on TLC, I would like to know if you plan to take your revenge on Kaitlyn? And what do you plan to repair your relation with Daniel Bryan?"  
AJ didn't answer immediately. Seeming to come back to reality, she looked vaguely at Josh, then towards the camera.  
_ "Nothing…" was the only answer she gave, in a voice without emotion, before slowly walking away, leaving Josh perplexed. 

Later, by the end of the evening, the main event had started. Daniel Bryan had claimed a rematch against John Cena, not for the title, but in the hopes of getting another chance to win it in an upcoming game. If Brayn wins this match, he would get another title opportunity at the Royal Rumble.  
The match had started for a while now. For long minutes, Cena and Bryan had faced each other with the same ferocity and determination that animated them. Shot after shot, take after take, the two superstars were now exhausted, their foreheads and bodies dripping with sweat. Daniel had regained the advantage in the fight, however, but was starting to get enraged, failing to keep John down for more than three seconds despite all these blows.  
In the crowd, the tension was at its height, with fans divided, many chanting “let's go Bryan” and the other half chanting “let's go Cena.”  
Despite her more than stormy relationship with Bryan, AJ had been coming with him during his entrance. Throughout the match, the young woman had remained near the commentary table, contemplating the match with that same closed face. Not once had she encouraged Daniel during the match, and the latter would sometimes glare at her, making her understand that she had no interest in intervening this time.  
But as Daniel was about to make the Yes Lock in order to end it, Cena woke up, as taken in a sudden second breath and taking his opponent by surprise, lifted him up and gave him an Attitude Adjustment, causing the crowd to react as shock echoed in the ring. The two superstars couldn't move, both lying in the ring and trying to catch their breath. AJ still didn't move.  
But as Bryan and Cena both started to move a little and regain consciousness, the lights in the room flickered and the giant screen in the room went crazy. AJ reacted to this, looking at it with surprise and curiosity. A series of jerky and strange images paraded at high speed across the screen, accompanied by a disturbing sound. Images of swamp forest, dilapidated buildings surrounded by nature, and suddenly a bowed head hidden by a terrifying sheep mask. Then, for several silent seconds, the screen showed what appeared to be the interior of a dark barn, and in the middle, a rocking chair was rocking slowly ... with no one sitting on it. In the room, the crowd began to scream.  
_ "W ... What happens?" Jerry Lawler said from behind the comment table.  
_ "Oh no ... they are here!" Michael Cole added next to him.  
AJ stayed where she was, watching what was going on without understanding.  
Suddenly, as the room had been plunged into total darkness and the screen had gone black again, an unhealthy laughter echoed.  
_ "Guess who's back home ..." the male voice laughed with certain madness and making the crowd react even more.  
The lights came back on, and immediately all the fans present were in shock. In the middle of the ring, Cena and Bryan, both half-conscious, were on their knees, held firmly by Luke Harper and Erick Rowan, holding them by the throats. Bray Wyatt was there too, his hat on his head, gazing at the two superstars in front of him in silence.  
_ "The ... The Wyatt! They're back!" Lawler shouted fearfully.  
By the commentary table, AJ hadn't moved, but her expression had changed. At first surprised and frightened by what she had seen, curiosity quickly took over and she began to observe what was going to happen, even daring to take a few steps closer to the ring.   
Standing and in a position of strength, Bray looked at Cena and Bryan with firm eyes. Then, without saying a word, he first grabs Cena, giving him his finishing move, the Sister's Abigail, knocking him out for good. And without further ado, he did the same with Daniel, under the crazy looks and smiles of Harper and Rowan. The violence of the shocks had surprised AJ, but not for a single moment did she show concern for Bryan. All her attention was focused on these three men from the darkness, and in particular the one who seemed to be their leader.  
Once Cena and Bryan were down, completely unconscious, Bray fell to his knees in the middle of the ring, raising his arms outstretched and letting his unhealthy joy explode, laughing and ecstatic. Behind him, Harper and Rowan stood straight, still.  
_ "Follow the Buzzards!" Bray Wyatt yelled loudly.  
But suddenly Bray lost his smile and very slowly his gaze shifted to AJ. Their eyes met and the young woman did not dare to move, feeling as though paralyzed ... those eyes which looked at her ... this aura which crushed her ... for long seconds, they looked at each other, Bray not moving not, as if probing AJ's soul.  
Rowan was about to go get AJ to do her the same fate as Bryan and Cena. But Bray's arm blocked his path, preventing him from moving forward, without taking his eyes off AJ.  
AJ then began to walk away slowly, without abrupt movements, circling the ring. Bray Wyatt followed her with his eyes, still on his knees and obviously having ordered Harper and Rowan to let her go.   
Without looking away, AJ slowly stepped back along the ramp bringing her back to the backstage entrance, while Bray, finally getting to his feet and followed by his two comrades, approached the edge of the ring, continuing to stare at the young woman without saying anything and doing nothing. Staying just at the top of the ramp, AJ thought she saw him showing under his beard, the beginning of a smile. A shiver ran through her then, but at the same time, the curiosity grew, almost turning into a kind of ... fascination ...  
_ "What did we just attend tonight, Jerry?" Cole asked at the commentary table.  
_ "I don't know, Michael ... but with the return of the Wyatts, we you have to expect anything."


	2. First Fears

Second Week of January

AJ was not sure what to think after what she saw last week on RAW. For those seven days now, all his thoughts had not been centered on Daniel Bryan, but on these three men ... Luke Harper ... Erick Rowan ... and their leader, Bray Wyatt ...  
The Wyatt Family. Like everyone in WWE, AJ had of course heard of them, but never had to deal with them until now. From what she saw, the rumors about them seemed to be far beyond reality. They were a lot more intimidating than anything anyone said. And AJ felt like she had only seen the surface of this terror ... she couldn't imagine how right she was …

The following week, on the new RAW show, everyone was talking about the unexpected return of the Wyatts, and the majority of superstars had greeted the news with some dread. However, since their attack on Cena and Bryan, the Wyatt Family had not reappeared, and this veil of mystery worried the staff even more. A heavy aura reigned behind the scenes tonight. AJ, on the other hand, had to get ready because she had a match scheduled for tonight, against one of the Bella Twins, Brie.  
While waiting for her match to be finally announced, the young diva decided to isolate herself a little in order to concentrate and think about the strategy to beat her opponent.  
As she walked down one of the backstage corridors, she spotted three superstars, Kofi Kingston, Big Show, and Rey Mysterio, all of whom were standing in front of a TV screen and watching the match just unfolding in the ring: a match between Randy Orton against Alberto del Rio, the two having been in rivalry for several weeks now. Everyone was betting on the future winner, the majority being for Randy.  
AJ was discreet and moved away and finally, chose to enter a small deserted room, in order to be able to think in silence.  
But on entering, the young woman suddenly felt ill at ease. Looking around worriedly, a shiver ran through her. It was dark, and when she tried to turn on the light, nothing happened.  
This lack of functionality of the light only accentuated his discomfort.  
And suddenly she froze. In the middle of the dark room, brightly lit by a single crackling light, was a chair she recognized immediately. That same wooden rocking chair ... but the most terrifying thing was watching that same chair rocking casually back and forth ... with no one sitting on it!   
Hanging from the back of the chair was a scary, worn-out sheep mask. Something had been written on the forehead of that mask, with what appeared to be… AJ prayed it wasn't blood, though she guessed it was. Her heart leaped when she saw the inscription: "We're here!"  
Right after reading the inscription, the bulb of light shattered, again plunging the room into darkness. Leaping up in fear, AJ wanted to run away from the room. Half crashing against the door, she insisted with all her might on the handle, but nothing to do, the door remained closed.  
A ghostly, unhealthy sneer echoed somewhere in the darkness, as if mocking the young woman's distress. She recognized that voice with fear. It was him ... Bray Wyatt!  
_ "OPEN ME! HELP! SOMEONE HEARDS ME?!" AJ yelled with certain fear, begging to be opened for him while pounding on the door.  
Her fear grew and she began to scream, looking over her shoulder. As it went, the light came back and disappeared, and each time the rocking chair seemed to move closer to AJ, like a horror movie monster coming towards its poor victim. Bray's grim laughter was heard again, and it too seemed closer.  
_ "HELP! HELP ME, I BEG YOU!" AJ cried, knocking on the metal door in despair.  
_ "Look behind you ..." then whispered Bray's voice just behind her. AJ was petrified as he felt a hot breath just on the back of her neck. Trembling like a leaf, the young woman turned very slowly, expecting to get the fear of her life. But finally, there was nothing ... the room was empty and silent again. AJ stood watching and listening for long seconds, and nothing more happened.   
AJ jumped in surprise when behind her, the door to the room finally opened. She turned and then saw Big Show staring at her in bewilderment.  
_ "AJ? Are you okay? I heard you scream." he said.  
_ "I ... I was locked in the room. The door didn't want to open and the lights didn't work anymore. I was really scared." was the answer she gave, not daring to speak of the phenomenon she witnessed, convinced that he would not believe her.  
_ "Hmm ... yet the door was not locked, I assure you." Big Show said, showing that indeed, the door had not been locked. AJ was more than taken aback by this truth. How was it done?  
_ "AJ? Are you sure you're okay? Looks like you saw a ghost." Big Show asked again.  
_ "Yes ... yes, I'm fine, thank you ... I just need to clear my head ..." she replied, forcing herself to smile and looking normal, then smiling at Big Show, walked away with quite a hurry. Big Show watched her go, puzzled, then tried the door again and then the room lights… everything was working normally. Not trying to find out more, he left.

Later that evening, the women's match finally took place. AJ entered the arena, his entrance music echoing in the vastness, as well as the cheers of the many fans. However, still terrified by the experience she had just had in the locker room, AJ walked down the ramp to the ring, looking on guard, her face showing great fear. She looked around constantly, as if she was afraid of being followed. Even the fans took notice, not seeing her make her entrance in the usual way.  
_ "AJ doesn't seem to be doing very well ... looks like she's scared ..." Jerry Lawler commented at the commentary table.  
_ "It's not really surprising ..." Michael Cole answered next to him. "Ever since the Wyatts came back, everyone's been on edge."  
As she got to the edge of the ring and before stepping on it, AJ looked quickly below, as if to make sure there was nothing. In the ring, her opponent, Brie Bella waited, and looked at her warily when she saw her do so. Nikki Bella, Brie's sister, was there too, and would be watching the game from outside the ring.

The match was most catastrophic for AJ. Unable to concentrate on her match and constantly haunted by these terrifying visions, she had been dominated the entire fight. Sometimes she had been able to retaliate, giving Brie a few punches or holds, but each time the latter managed to gain the upper hand. In the crowd, AJ fans were bewildered, continuing to cheer him on regardless.  
_ "It's a real one-sided match!" said Lawler "AJ is getting run over!"  
_ "She is not at all focused on the fight! Something is seriously disturbing her!" Cole said in turn.  
Having received a new clothesline, AJ was out of breath. Crawling on the ring trying to reach for the ropes and get up, she was brutally grabbed to the hair by Brie, who amused herself by putting her down, calling her weak.  
Feeling her hair being pulled back, AJ screamed in pain. But as if animated by a sudden new breath, the young woman reacts. Managing to push Brie away from her, AJ landed a lightning Spinning Heel Kick in Brie's head, which was completely stunned. AJ took the opportunity to grab it and immobilize it on the ground. The referee counted, and came to the count of three. The bell rang, ringing the surprise victory of AJ, whose entrance music rang out, accompanied by screams and applause from the fans.  
_ "Here is the winner ... AJ!" shouted the announcer into his microphone, as the referee came to take the arm of the young diva to stretch it high, designating her as the winner. Panting, sweating and still suffering from the blows received, AJ fell to her knees in the middle of the ring, managing to regain a smile and confidence.  
But the savor of her victory was short-lived. Furious at her sister's defeat, Nikki appeared behind her in the ring and slapped her hard on the back with a chair. AJ collapsed, moaning in great pain. Nikki towered over her, looking furious, and Brie joined her, slowly recovering from the kick received in the head. The twins then began to curse AJ on the ground, helpless, calling her and declaring her unworthy of this victory. AJ wanted to get up, but Brie and Nikki stopped her and started kicking her.  
But again, the lights in the room suddenly went out, and the giant screen began to spin, showing those distorted and terrifying images. Darkness reigned for long seconds.  
When everything returned to normal, in the ring, the situation had radically changed, to everyone's amazement.  
Brie and Nikki lay unconscious in the middle of the ring, side by side. Their faces had both been covered with a sheep mask.   
_ "My god! But ... what just happened?!" Lawler commented in amazement.  
Taking refuge in one of the corners of the ring and recovering a little breath, AJ contemplated this vision with amazement and terror. Around her, in the room, the fans were more than excited about what had just happened.  
AJ's fear intensified when she noticed the person standing in the opposite corner. It was a child ... dressed in a large loose black tunic and his face hidden by another sheep mask, he stood still and silent, looking up at AJ. The young woman did not dare to move and feared the worst when the mysterious child came up to her. Without a word, he handed her something ... a closed letter.  
Although suspicious, AJ took it without a sudden gesture, and the child then left the ring without looking back, and disappeared in an equally abnormal way.  
Completely bewildered by the situation, AJ opened the letter with her trembling hands, to read its contents. What she readed seemed to surprise her even more, but unfortunately she didn't show it to anyone. Crushing the paper between her fingers and keeping it with her, AJ chooses to leave immediately, walking backstage with more than a hurry.  
_ "But ... what was in this letter?" Cole asked, consumed with curiosity, like everyone in the room.


End file.
